Gambling and playing games is a traditional past time and source of enjoyment for many people. Traditional games in a casino include slot machines, card games, dice games and other games. However, many games in a casino can be difficult to play, require skill by the players and/or require advance knowledge of intricate playing rules of the game. As such, many gamblers, including novice gamblers or occasional gamblers, avoid playing many games in a casino or easily loose their money because they are unsure of how to properly play the games.
Accordingly, a need exists for a casino game which is simple and quick to understand for even novice and occasional gamblers, while providing fun and entertainment to all players. The present invention addresses this need and the problems of prior casino games.